


Simple Signs

by Merfilly



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oracle bakes, even knowing he will not eat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Signs

The cinnamon is that bit of spice that can be subtle or not, just as life. The raisins tucked within are the tiny surprises that crop up as one goes on.The spiral is how one tiny little event can reach out and touch millions. The glaze… well, all life needs a little sweet here and there.

She pulls the tray of pastries out of the oven, settling them on the cooling rack so she can brush the glaze on. She won't convince either Morpheus or his crew to share them when they come, but Morpheus will see the analogy.


End file.
